Forgiven
by bannanas-are-good
Summary: Sequel to Betrayed! JOHN HART will stop at nothing to get to jack but what happens when someone else got there first? Who will ianto chose? Read the story to find out :  I own nothing etc... forgot to put it in the story :P
1. Epilogue

**AN:/ sorry its really short i really wanted an epilogue anyway people wanted a sequel so here it is! Please review it really helps! R&R :)**

**Epilogue**

It had been 6 months since Ianto Jones had been anywhere near Cardiff and he was starting to regret coming back. All those memories flooding back and soon to be replayed. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he shouldn't have come back but what if they need him. Ianto started to panic his pulse beating faster and faster. What he needed was a nice cup of coffee before starting his new job. Well old job but it was just the same feeling. Just as nerve wrecking and that was when his life changed for the third time. This was the day he would meet the most ecstatic intelligent and feared man known to the universe.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:/ should have first 4 chapters up by tonight :) sorry there so short :( Please Review! R&R**

**Chapter 1**

Ianto was ready. He could feel the nerves shooting up his body leaving the slightest tingling sensation behind. He had only returned because Owen Harper was pleading down the phone for him to help. As usual torchwood 3 could not live without their hourly coffee. Even though he  
>had shown them all how to make the perfect cup of black coffee. That wasn't the only reason he was returning. After the letter he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. He kept that stopwatch<br>with him at all times, no matter where he was.

'Ahh that was a good cup-a-coffee, maybe not as nice as mine but oh well' Ianto whispered quietly to himself. 'Must do this more often'

'well all you have to do is ask, honey' replied the tall thin waitress.

'ahhhh' screamed Ianto, jumping out of his seat. The thin waitress just grinned as Ianto sat there shocked. 'why do you always creep up on me?'

'oh I'm sorry it's not my fault you've been away for over half a year!'

'yeh sorry about that. I just couldn't stay here. Too many bad memories.'

'why are you back then?' the waitress began to sit across the table from Ianto.

' because no matter where I go. I can't forget'

' forget what? Ianto.'

'forget everthing, the team, my job, and I can't forget him constantly in my head' Ianto gazed down at the black coffee that had been brought over.

'oh Ianto Jones what am I going to do with you?'

Suddenly the door bell began to ring through his ears. Ianto' whole body started to shiver as a young brown spiky haired man, in a suit with a long brown coat on top, walked through into the café.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As the rusty cog wheeled door opened up to the hub. The team all peered over their desks in excitement that is all but Gwen of course. Jack burst through the office doors' swelling up with anticipation of what was yet to come. Sadly it was only the silly old doctor ruining yet another surprise. The team started to get the impression he was doing it on purpose as he always had that strange smirk on his face. Everyone began to slip back down into their seats until he just  
>couldn't hold it in anymore. A wave of laughter left everyone with a look of confusion.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Please Review! R&R**

**Chapter 2**

'I've ruined it haven't I' the doctor said still not able to hold in the laughter.

'oh put a sock in it doctor!' Owen shouted 'were waiting for someone important to turn up.'

'well if you would let me finish...'

'he could tell you I'm already here.' a deep welsh voice echoed through the hub as Ianto Jones had come out from behind the doctors long brown coat.

'Teaboy!' Owen shouted and ran over to give him a hug, which Ianto really wasn't expecting.

'Ianto it's good to see you.' Tosh said politely waiting for her hug as Owen still hadn't gotten off him.

'Ok Owen, I think you can get off me now' Ianto said whispering in his ear.

'Ohh yeah sorry about that it's just... That... Well... We... I mean I... Missed you.' Ianto could feel his face burning up 'Owen never showed his affection so why start now, I had obviously missed  
>something important.' Ianto thought to himself. Suddenly there was a sound of squeaky doors opening up and Ianto's heart skipped a beat as Captain Jack Harkness burst through the doors.<p>

Tears streaming down his face as He saw the young Welshman looking up toward him.

'Ianto.'

'Sir'

'can you stop with the sir' jack whispered as he wiped away a fresh stream of tears.

'sorry, sir jack... Sorry jack.'

'well does anyone want to know where I found him then?' the doctor said trying to interrupt the conversation.

'Yeah where were you Teaboy its gone 12'oclock and I've not had my  
>coffee!'<p>

'trust it to be you Owen' the doctor replied.

'sorry I went to get coffee.' Ianto began to wince as he expected Owen  
>to go crazy.<p>

'did you get me anything?'

' I went to pizzeria too.'

'Yes we haven't had pizza in months can we get a Chinese later too?'

'you really did need my help' Ianto was happy they needed him even if it was for the smallest things. He felt useful and that was all that mattered.

'what you think I called you and made up an excuse?' owen questioned with a small grin creeping across his face. 'well... Actually that was plan B.'

Everyone fell silent as there was a quiet cough interupting the reunion.

'Ianto.'

Ianto really wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment especially to the dark haired slut infront of him. But he knew from experience at torchwood 1 to not show fear especially to former colleages.

'Gwen.' he stated calmely and continued 'got into any other beds resently.'

'Ianto I'm so sorry. I really am. Please just listen to me. I was stupid. I shouldn't have done it. I was just jealous.'

'Oh so that makes it alright then, does it.' Ianto was starting to raise his voice as the anger began to seep through.

This was when the Doctor decided to step in and calm things down. 'Calm down Ianto. Maybe we should go have a look at the archives. There's quite a small pile stacking up.'


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:/This is probably going to be the last Chapter today :) Please review it keeps me writing :)**

**Chapter 3**

The day passed by quicker than Ianto expected after their mini reunion. Probably because he hadn't thought of Jack and Gwen. The doctor had been keeping him busy for the day. There were the archives for starters. No one had bothered with it. As he walked in to the large room, boxes were stacked up to the ceiling. Ianto just stood at the door of the room. His face was blanked as he stared at the crowded room that used to be his pride and joy, of where he once worked.

'You call this a 'small' pile!' Ianto couldn't believe how messy they had become.

'yeh sorry about this. No one knew what to do with them.'

'Well better get started lots to do' as Ianto turned to get started the doctor began to speak again.

'Ianto... Jack really does care about you and I think he'll need to talk to you later. Trust me it's important.'

Ianto didn't turn to see the doctor's beady eyes staring down at him he couldn't risk the tears falling. He already knew what the conversation was about. He also knew he wasn't quite ready to talk.'

'Right... I guess, we do need to talk.'

'Yeh. A few things happened when you left. Don't worry though Jack will explain. I just want you to know you may be affected by what he says.'

'Yeh I guessed... Well best get a start on the archives. It's all busy busy busy.' and with that the Doctor slowly walked out of the room.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack was staring out over the wide hub watching everyone as they worked, owen in his medical bay working on his most recent blowfish, those things just keep turning up. Then there's Toshiko sat up straight typing away at her computer, if she types any faster she'll need another keyboard. Gwen was quite cleary flirting with the Doctor which wasn't exactly work but he couldn't shout at her because she would just start crying and then he would be compelled to hug her and With his luck Ianto would probably walk into the room and take it the wrong way. Jack did not wan that. He just wished he knew what to say to Ianto. Tell him how he really feels. Tell him that he loves him...  
>He just couldn't. He was devastated about what happened and now Gwen confessed to planning the whole thing. They knew exactly what happened<br>that night. Jack just didn't know how to tell Ianto.

Intact Jack was so deep into his thoughts about Ianto that he didn't realise Gwen had stopped flirting and was heading up to his office that moment. Was she stupid? She must have known she would be crying by the end of it all but maybe that was her plan. Jack would say sorry give her a hug and then they would be together forever.

Why couldn't she just understand that Jack loves Ianto he always will sure she got him into her bed but she did have to drug him. At first she thought it wouldn't affect him, as he's ...You know... Immortal but it all went to plan.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Sorry for not posting in a while it really annoys me when people do that but now i realise why but I've finished all my exams this year's which means more chapters! Yeh! Hope you like this chapter it's a lot longer than the rest! And please review! R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't wn torchwood etc... if i did Ianto would retur in Miracle day!**

Chapter 5

'What do you want Gwen!' Jack tried to stay as calm as possible but was failing drastically.

'Just came to see you that's all. I wanted to check that you were okay. With Ianto back an all. Have you told him yet?'

'What have I told him that you were pregnant no I haven't?' He couldn't help it any more; Gwen was just taking it way to far! 'Why should I anyway we never even found out if was mine! Did it ever occur to you that Rhys is alive and is happily living with you! It wouldn't surprise me if he proposed! He is madly in love with you and you didn't even notice!'

Gwen didn't know what to say all she has ever wanted, since she joined torchwood, was Jack.

'Right well I guess I better go then.'

She stood in front of Jack, in the middle of his office, waiting for a reply but he didn't respond. No 'goodbye Hun' that she expected. She eventually gave in and turned around to walk out.

As the door shut closed, Jack let out the breath he had been holding in with great difficulty. Gwen just doesn't realise how much she hurts him but more to Ianto. He had to talk to Ianto.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

'Ianto could you come up to my office please?' Jack spoke softly through the comms.

'yes sir. I just need to finish putting a file away.'

Jack wasn't surprised that Ianto didn't want to talk to him but If he wanted to get anywhere with Ianto he needed to know.

Ianto slowly walked into jack's office but stood close to the door in case it got uncomfortable.

'Ianto we need to talk.'

'Do we sir?'

'Please Ianto you need to know what happened. And that I ...I love you. All ways have. Please just let me explain.'

'Well I'm sorry you feel that way sir but I'm quite busy and I don't feel for you that way anymore.'

'Ianto. Please.' Jack spoke softly as the cold tears flowed down his cheeks.

'I'm sorry but I'm with someone else now and we are very happy! You need to forget about me!'

'I will never forget about you. Ianto Jones! Never!'

'Yes you will.'

'Ianto you need to know... Gwen was pregnant...'

'what? Why did I need to know that? I don't love you anymore you blew you're chances if you're telling me this in case we get back together it's not going to happen!' deep down Ianto knew he was telling a lie because whoever he was with. he would always compare them to Jack.

'I just thought...'

'Exactly Jack! You expect everyone to love you so much because of your 51st century pheromones and your immortality but your wrong!'

'Ianto...'

'No Jack the only reason you want me is because you can't have me!'

'That's not true! I love you, Ianto!'

'Sure... I've got to go finish the archives goodbye sir.' Ianto turned to face the door and as he did a stray tear fell. Of course he still loves Jack.

At the same time jack watched as he saw his ex lover disappeared through the door.

'I'm sorry, Ianto.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Hours past and the torchwood team all got ready to go home, everyone but Jack that is. Ianto had finished with the archives today and was pacing quickly towards Tosh and Owen.

'So... what have I missed?' Ianto asked sneaking up behind them.

'Not much. Just talking about Owen's latest blowfish.' Tosh replied.

'That's not what I meant' Tosh and Owen began to share a confused look towards Ianto. 'You two?' Ianto continued.

'What about us?' Owen was beginning to heat up he could feel the sweat across his forehead.

_Does he know? No he can't, can he? I suppose he does know everything._

'So it's just a coincidence that since I got back you two have come in together walked out together and to be quite honest Owen you've just changed your whole personality!'

_Damn it! He knows. Just stay calm Owen. Don't panic._

'I have no idea what you're talking about Teaboy!' Owen Lied.

'See you can't even lie properly anymore!' Ianto turned to Tosh who had been awfully quite in the conversation, and saw the beginnings of a smile as she stared back, that was the moment he knew.

'Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper are finally going out on a DATE!'

'Shut it Teaboy!'Owen said trying to conceal the smirk on his face.

'Hold on a minute do Jack and Gwen know about this?'

'They never asked' Tosh shrugged and urged for the two boys to carry on walking out of the hub.

'Most likely too busy with each other I'm guessing!' Ianto's voice had suddenly become bitter.

Tosh continued after the interruption 'as I was about to say Jacks had it rough since you left he doesn't sleep, doesn't eat, he doesn't even flirt anymore!'

'The amount of time he's died in weevil hunts! And then he takes hours even days to wake up again.' Owen finished hoping for Ianto to realise Jack was sorry.

'He deserves it! We all know Jack can't die! And because of that he doesn't care if anyone else gets hurt! Why should I care if he's hurting! I'm over being shag buddies with the boss! I've changed!'

Ianto's eyes began to sting with tears turning them red.

'I'm sorry mate. I didn't realise we shouldn't have brought it up. Why don't you come to the pub with us? Drinks on me? and they'll be lots of cute people to meet?'

Ianto waited till he had calmed down to answer then accepted the offer with a request 'Actually I'd like you to meet someone.'

**R&R! You know you want to! Do it for Ianto he needs to know if the Fans like his angry side. Who will this mysterious person be? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:/ sorry for such a late chapter and for it being so small. Hope you like it and hopefully I'll continue the story don't know whether too or not :S**

**Chapter 6**

Owen and Tosh didn't know who Ianto wanted them to meet but whoever it was made Ianto really happy. Which defiantly made tosh happy which would obviously now make Owen happy too.

Ianto lead the two lovers in to town and then towards a new club that opened the other week. As the three friends walk into the club all they could hear was the beat of the stereo pounding on their bodies. Ianto began squeezing through the crowd looking for a table as the others followed.

After a few minutes of searching Ianto finally found a reasonable sized table for the three to sit down. As Ianto was the one to invite the others he was the first to buy rounds for everyone.

'Right so that's one vodka for Tosh and a pint for Owen.'

'That sounds about right, Teaboy' Owen was glad to have Ianto back so much to say that he would even admit it, if he was asked.

Ianto slowly began to walk towards the counter whilst also getting his phone out to text a certain someone but as he was about to press send he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Thinking it was Owen, Ianto just replied ' I'll be over in a minute' but he wasn't going away that easily so he tapped again. 'I said I'll be over in a minute, Owen'

He turned around ready to see a sarcastic looking face but instead was quite shocked to see a huge smiling face.

'Hi, I was just about to text you.' Ianto now had the same smiling face as the person in front of him. 'I want you to meet some of my friends.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack was sat alone in the darkness, of his own bunker, wondering how he could have let this happen. Ianto his ex-lover has found someone else. He no longer needs Jack. No longer cares for him the way he did. Back to just being colleagues. Nothing more and that broke his heart.

Every night Jack would go down to the shooting range pick up one of the guns and try to pull the trigger on himself, but every night he says to himself 'you'll just wake up with a banging headache and still feeling sorry for yourself, If I really love Ianto I need to let him go.'

Instead he just stands on top of the millennium centre and stares at the shining lights of Cardiff city.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen had been given an early night off as everyone had left earlier anyway. Jack had left without a word which confused Gwen slightly because she always thought he lived in hub, through the hole, inside his office


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

'Owen, Toshiko. I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Scott.'

Owen stayed sat in his seat as Tosh stood up to give the man a welcoming hug.

'Hi I'm Tosh. So... You're the wonderful man that keeps the smile on our Ianto's face?'

Ianto suddenly began to turn a bright shade of red from this new revelation Tosh had mentioned. Scott just laughed at this then introduced himself to Owen.

'Hi the names Scott. I'm guessing your Owen, Ianto spoke about you a few times.' Owen shook the man's hand carefully judging whether he was good enough for his 'Teaboy'. After a few minutes of staring he decided that the man was suitable for Ianto.

'So Scott... what do you do for a living?'

'Well at the moment I am a Fireman. I love the thrill and of course saving people and keeping them safe.

'Really? Well nice to meet you, Fireman Scott! I can see why Ianto likes you.' Owen replied with a grin plastered across his face.

'Owen honestly... can you please stop with the older brother act. I do have a sister for that. Plus it is a known fact that most Firemen are sexy! So he's not going anywhere.' Ianto gave the fireman a quick peck on the lips which heated up quickly as Scott continued the kiss seconds after Ianto pulled away. Which surprised the other two as they had never seen their Teaboy so open? Even with Jack around in the Hub.

Maybe Scott was better for Ianto than Jack. They just hoped Jack would never meet Scott For Ianto's sake.

After a minute or so Owen decided he had watched enough and decided to stop the show, with a quiet cough, reminding them that they had company the boys finally stopped.

'So... anyway, you two work with Ianto?' It was Scott's turn to ask about Owen now.

'Yep, he brings us the most amazing coffee. Has he ever made you coffee?'

'Yep, he does make me some almost every morning.' Scott replied, Shocking both Owen and Tosh.

'Yeah I forgot to tell you guys. I'm living with Scott.' Ianto answered for the two shocked faces.

'Why? No offence or anything Scott.' Tosh asked insistently.

'Well because I left my Flat and someone else had rented it out. That meant when you asked me to come back I needed somewhere to stay until I found a new place. Scott was nice enough to offer and that was when we started dating.' Ianto said very calmly whereas Owen was annoyed that Ianto hadn't asked him it wasn't right. He was supposed to be Ianto's friend but he had let him down.

**TWTWTW**

Meanwhile Jack was sulking on top off a roof in the middle of Cardiff waiting for the sun to rise for the next day and walk back to work for another painful day staring at the man he had loved and lost from his own stupidity.

After standing there for a few good hours he heard a very familiar noise, a noise that heals all his wounds, as the TARDIS pulled up next to him the Timelord popped his head out shouting to the captain. 'Fancy a drink?'

**AN:/ sorry for another short Chapter more to come soon what do you think of me bringing Scott back into the picture? YAY or NAY? Review please **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

'Fancy a drink?'

'I'm not in the mood. Ask Owen he never misses a chance, for a night on the pull'

Jack stated, wiping the falling tears off his rosy cheeks.

'Captain Jack Harkness. MY CAPTAIN. Crying over some bloke!'

'He's not some bloke. His name is Ianto Jones. MY Ianto. I loved him.' Jack was choking back the tears, thinking of his ex-lover. 'I messed it up. He's got a date tonight with his...BOYFRIEND!' that last word was spat out in disgust. Jack wanted to be the only one referred to as Ianto's boyfriend.

'Well if he means that much to you, what are you doing up here sulking! Get back in the game!' The doctor had never seen Jack so low.

'He doesn't need me! He has someone else! I can't mess him around anymore. It not fair. He deserves better.'

'Well you need to make your mind up! First you want him now you don't! You need a drink! Come on!' The Doctor called Jack over from the TARDIS. After a moment of sulking Jack finally walked away from the edge and climbed into the Time machine.

TWTWTW

'So Doctor. What planet we on this time? Apalapucia? Drahva? Mondas? Or maybe home? What i would give to see home? What I would give to see home. Boeshane peninsula. What a place.' Jack finally began to smile for the first time in months.

'Actually were still on Earth I thinking maybe we could visit the good old pub!' jacks face dropped abit at this.

'Well I suppose the pub, is better than stayin' on that rooftop especially on a cold night like this.'

As soon as the doors opened and the fresh air wafted through towards the control room, Jack regretted ever saying yes to the pub. He could still smell the sea. He was still in Cardiff!

TWTWTW

'I'll get the next round seeing as I'm the newbie!' Scott called out to his new friends. He was glad Ianto came back, he still felt guilty for him leaving. Scott hadn't really had much chance to talk to Ianto while he was staying with him. For certain reasons not to be said, but also because of his work. Hopefully that stupid Boss of his would leave him alone and let him get on with his life. The man was probably a great bloke; he just needs to stop messing Ianto about. Ianto deserves better. In fact he deserves the best! I'm pretty much just a friend with benefits with Ianto but that's fine as long as he's happy, I'm happy. He's always done so much for me always been there when I needed him. Now I can return the favours!

TWTWTW

'Why Cardiff? Out of anywhere in Space and Time? We've only gone round the corner!'

'I thought you could show me the sites of Cardiff!'

'Are you really that stupid? You're telling me your 906? And you don't know, your way around Cardiff Bay!'

'Well you're a 100-an-odd and do you know every street in Cardiff? Or can you even speak welsh?'

'I've been busy saving people! What's your excuse?'

'I've been travelling Time and space, that a good enough excuse for you? I can't remember every inch of the universe. Timelords have two hearts not two brains!'

'Right. Can we just get drunk, please! I'm tired of arguing.'

'Lead the way, Captain!'

TWTWTW

'Ianto, are you alright?' Scott was still getting the next round and Owen had nipped to the toilet. Tosh thought this was the best time to talk.

'Yeh why?' Ianto replied coming out of his thoughts.

'You just seemed different. You know, more open. Not that it's a bad thing!'

'I'm fine. I've been away and come back changed. The past has been forgotten.'

'Jack...' Tosh suddenly realised she spoke aloud trying to change the subject unsuccessfully. 'I mean... sorry'

'I'm over him and after our little chat today. I doubt he'll get in my way.'

'Can you not just be friends with him?'

Ianto just replied without thought. 'No. It's not that simple.'

'Sorry.'

After a few minutes of silence Scott returned with the drinks with the help of Owen. A cold breeze passing through as two familiar men stood at the entrance.

**AN:/ I actually searched the planets! I'm so proud! :P Anyway... what did everyone think of this chapter? And what do you think of Rex being IMMORTAL? Personally I hate it! but what do you think? R&R **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:/ Hope you like the chapter next chapter is coming soon maybe before the end of the week Unless no one reviews and it would be a shame to stop just before a fight breaks out **

**Chapter 9**

'Were leaving!' Jacks eyes were dark.

'We just got here! Why do you wanna leave anyway? Ohhhh. I understand.' There he was sitting in a booth, Ianto Jones. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _Well there's only one way to find out. _He thought to himself.

The Doctor began to pull Jack towards the bar as people watched, the two men holding hands.

'Two of the strongest things you got!' The doctor requested to the nearest Bartender 'This man has a broken heart!'

'Doctor... can we just go? He's on a date. He told me earlier. What if he thinks I'm stalking him?'

'Come on, Jack. How many times has a bloke got you down?'

'Twice. You were the first. Ianto was the second.'

'Jack... I'm sorry that I left you but at least I came back.'

'Only because the old girl needed fuel!'

'Maybe, but I'm still sorry!'

The bartender returned with some drinks for the men. 'These are the strongest things we have.' Passing the drinks to Jack.

'Thanks.' Was all Jack could say before he had gulped the whole thing in one go. He started to squint from the taste and then shook his head. 'wow! You got to try this!' Jack urged the Doctor to do the same. Which he did.

'What a beauty!'

TWTWTW

'What is he doing here?' Ianto couldn't Jack was here after everything he said that afternoon! He was on a date! Why couldn't Jack just leave him alone?

'Calm down Ianto. If he was here to see you he would have come over already. Owen reassured Ianto trying to calm him down.

'I can ask him to leave if you want, Yan?' Scott asked worry seeping through his voice.

'I don't care. As long as he doesn't come over here' Ianto replied with spite in his words.

'Is that the Doctor?' Owen really was confused about what was going on.

'Oh yes the ever faithful Doctor. Time travelling extraordinaire!' Ianto answered.

'We can leave if you want?' Scott questioned again. He couldn't believe how much nerve this guy had. He obviously hadn't changed.

'Why should we leave? He's the one who's stalking me! But who knows maybe after some flirting with the waitresses or anything else that'll move, he'll forget about me!'

'Ianto... Jack's not like that anymore. Yes he did a bad thing but he regrets it so much. He hasn't even tried to flirt with anyone or anything for that matter! The only person, who talks to him, out of work, is the Doctor!'

'I'm with Scott now! I don't love him anymore. He lost his chance. I'll be back in a minute!' Then he strode off towards the toilets.

TWTWTW

As the two men began to drown away Jacks sorrows with the sweet new beverage in hand, the Doctor saw Ianto walking towards the bathroom. ALONE! This was his chance. He was going to get the ex-lovers together again. Whatever it takes.

'Jack, I'm gonna go to the loo. Be back in a few minutes.'

Jack just replied with a grunt, completely ignoring him giving the doctor the perfect chance to leave.

TWTWTW

Scott and the team all watched as Ianto stood up and walked towards the table, but it seemed only Scott noticed the other bloke. What was his name? That's it the Doctor! Following Ianto, maybe now was the chance to talk to Jack? Scott announced his departure to go get ' a drink of water' then walked towards the Bar.

Tosh and Owen both ignored him as they were too busy having a debate on who would win the upcoming fight between Jack and Scott.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:/ I know I promised to put this chapter up last week but then my silly art teacher gave me more homework! Anyway here it is! YAY **

Chapter 10

Scott began to sit at the bar next to Jack hoping this wouldn't end in a fight, for Ianto's sake. Maybe if he gets him to go outside somehow? Or he could just forget about the whole ordeal and leave?

He was brought out of his thoughts by a nudge to the shoulder. 'Sorry mate but someone else is sit- oh! It's you. What do you want?'

Scott could smell the alcohol from miles away (even though he was in a club) Jack was Drunk!

'Answers!'

Jack just laughed at this then moments later replied 'Don't we all?'

'Why are you here Jack?'

'I didn't choose to come! My friend brought me! I would have been fine jumping off that roof! But no, the doctor knows best! Yeh right!'

'What are you on about?' Scott was really confused.

'You wouldn't understand. So what are you doing here with the team?'

'Ianto asked me to come.' A smirk began to creep across his face, Jack didn't seem angry but he did seem jealous.

TWTWTW

Ianto was just finishing with his extremely soapy hands (clean freak!) When the door opened slowly, as a recognisable face turned the corner.

'Ianto! Nice to see you here! Who are you with? Anyone I know?

'Doctor. Just me, Owen, Tosh and a friend of mine, but you already know that right?'

'He looks a lot more than a friend to me.'

'What?'

'Well... you were just snogging the man's face off!'

'Why do you care anyway?'

'Because of Jack.'

'Oh yes Captain Jack. Everyone has to please him. Do what he wants.'

'Jack doesn't know I'm here. He didn't want to be here. He was ready to jump off the millennium centre! I had to bribe him off the roof with another adventure. Which we will be off too in a pint or two.'

'You should have let him jump, he can't die!'

'That doesn't mean there's no pain when he wakes! He still feels the throb in his head. He still feels the broken heart inside of him, and he still loves you!'

'Well that's a shame! Too bad that I don't love him anymore!'

*Sound of Smashing Glass Bottles*

'Jack.' Both men growled in unison.

TWTWTW

6 minutes earlier...

'Why are you here, Jack? And don't babble on about jumping off roofs! I want the truth. Do you still love Ianto?'

'I believe the question is, Are you?'

'Am I what?' Jack sudden response really wasn't expected.

'Are you still in love with Ianto?'

'We... were just friends!' Scott began to stutter.

'So... you're not Ianto's hot date from tonight?' Jack knew he was winding the man up but he just couldn't stop and he didn't want to stop.

'My personal life is none of your business, and Ianto's life is private too. You don't belong with him anymore!'

'aww... how about we kiss and make up? Will that help?'

Scott couldn't help it anymore and before and before he had a chance to breath his arm had swung.

'Some hook you got there. You sure you don't want that kiss though? I'll be happy to give you one.'

Scott swung again this time knocking jack over the bar, he was defiantly a bit tipsy, as he smashed most of the glasses holding the sweet liquid, known to some as alcohol.

TWTWTW

Owen and Tosh had finished their debate as soon as Scott spoke to Jack.

'Maybe they won't start a fight?'Owen was surprised no hands had been slung already.

'Spoken too soon Owen, Jack's smiling something will happen and Ianto won't be happy about it.' Tosh answered.

Scott was the first to swing which shocked both Tosh and Owen normally Jack was the first to swing. More to the point though, Jack wasn't fighting back. If he did Scott wouldn't have got one swing let alone the second.

'Jack must be crazy! He could floor Scott in seconds! The man's an Idiot! Why put himself through the bruises? '

'Maybe he feels he deserves it? He really loves Ianto. When Ianto was away I'd seen my fair share of blood trails in Jack's office. Death is his only time to think properly for Jack.' Owen could see the worry on his lovers face. Ianto was a friend but to Tosh jack was someone to confide In, he was her saviour from UNIT if it wasn't for him she would still be in that small cell.

'Ja... Wait Scott! What's going on? Someone please explain to me what happened?' The whole club had gone silent towards the start of the fight and now all eyes were on Ianto, who had just happened to come out at the wrong moment in time.

**AN2:/ Hope you like it what do you want to happen next Scott or Jack? Who will win Ianto's heart? Review to see **


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:/ Well hope you like the next Chapter! All ready started the next so.. it may be up this week not so sure though, and I have decided to set Mondays as my weekly post with the occasional Thursday Hope you like it **

Chapter 11

'Ianto... This looks worse than it is! He provoked me!' Scott's face had turned from anger to worry just as soon as Ianto spoke.

'Shut up, Scott.'

'Sorry.'

'I can't think straight so just shut up!' He waited for a few moments then after breathing in and out he finally realized that it was too quiet. No whispers to young women or even men. No flirtatious banter going on at all in fact. 'Jack...'

There was no answer and jack still hadn't come out from behind the bar. 'Jack, stop messing about! It's not funny!' There was still no answer. 'Jack, this is serious!'

There was a sudden gasp which echoed through the silent room as Jack stood up without any cuts or bruises but still somehow covered in blood. Ianto took a deep breath then called out. 'Scott, I've seen enough, we're leaving!'

'Ianto...'

'See you tomorrow, sir!'

'Yep, okay' was Scott's only reply still in too much shock from the blood covering Jack. The two men walked out of the doors letting in a breeze of fresh air.

'Jack... why didn't you fight back?' Tosh's soft voice called out towards the older man.

'Because he deserves better than _me!_' he spat out the last word as if it were a disease.

'Jack, mate. This isn't gonna help. Getting into fights. It's just stupid!'

'Who cares I mean I not like I can die!' Jack suddenly realised that everyone was still in the pub just listened carefully but this new revelation began to spread whispers 'he can't die? This man really is a nut job!'

Jack needed to clear his head; he needed to forget everything that had happened in the past year. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He was going to get his peace and quiet _Hart _style! Yep, what a fall! From Captain Jack Harkness great leader of Torchwood to Captain John hart leader of... well, Leader of no one. Anyway he drew out his gun and aimed it at the ceiling. As soon as the gun was drawn people began to scrabble for the door. Then he fired. Once, twice and only Tosh and Owen stood in front of him.

'That includes you too.' Jack voice was so dark so empty.

Owen took hold of Tosh's hand then replied. 'You need to think about who your friends are Harkness! Before you lose them all!'

'Who needs them, when you're immortal? It's just more heartbreak. '

As the door closed and the sound of sirens grew louder, jack took one last swig of his drink then began to leave, as the all too familiar sound of a gunshot blew.

'Hello Jackie boy! How've you been?'

TWTWTW

'Maybe leaving Tosh and Owen to deal with Jack wasn't a good idea.' Ianto asked concern spread through his voice. This then just as quickly as it appeared changed to anger.' Why did you hit him?' Scott knew this question would come up sooner or later, he was just hoping for it to be later when he had a more manly answer than 'he mentioned you.'

'He provoked me!'

'Well of course he did. That's what jack does! How did he provoke you, anyway?'

'He tried to kiss me...'

'Is that it? He tried to kiss you? That's why you punched him in the face?' Ianto began to laugh, although Scott didn't see this as a laughing matter.

'And...' he continued. 'He mentioned you.'

'Scott... I'm sorry about Jack, he's stupid doesn't know anything!'

'I do have one question for you though. Which I know for a fact you know the answer too!'

'I'll try and answer it. If I can.'

'Oh, I know you can the way you looked at him, It was really obvious...'

Ianto thought he knew where this conversation was going until Scott interrupted his thought.

'Why wasn't jack hurt? From the way I punched him he should have had a broken nose and a few cuts but he was completely fine? Yet he was still covered in blood. His blood!' Ianto did not expect this to be the question he thought it was just going to be 'Are you still in love with Jack?' But no he has to ask the worst question possible. A question to do with Torchwood!

'It's complicated and unbelievable, meaning you'd send me to the nut house!'

'We've got all night, and I promise that whatever the answer I will still be here in the morning and so will you.'

'Well... How to say this? Jack... hmm... Jack is immortal!'

TWTWTW

Tosh and Owen were both sat in the front of the SUV listening to the radio, with Owen on the rare occasion singing (SCREAMING) the words. Just to have Tosh laugh at him.

Tosh was still a bit shook up from Jacks previous show, hoping he won't do anything stupid but at worst she'll get a call in the morning asking for her to come pick up a very drunk and soppy, Captain Jack Harkness!

**AN2:/ Hope you liked the big Chapter! When I first wrote it, it wasn't that long around 600 words the usual but it has grown to around 900! **


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:/ RE UPLOADED THE LAST CHAPTER ! CHANGED IT ABIT BUT HERE'S TONIGHTS HOPE YOU MAY ACTUALLY REVIEW TONIGHT DIDN'T GET ANY LAST CHAPTER! MAYBE TONIGHT I'LLL GET DOUBLE WHO KNOWS ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY! R&R **

Chapter 12

It was early morning when Ianto's alarm went off, and as the young Welshman opened his eyes, he felt the strong warm hands of _his_ fireman holding him close.

'Scott. I've got work. You need to let go of me now.'

Scott just moaned and his grip grew tighter. '5 more minutes?'

There was only one way Ianto could get off this bed. Suddenly Scott began to scream and laugh, as his grip on Ianto began to soften. Ianto removed his hands for Scott's very ticklish sides and got up.

'Coffee?'

'Yes please. Oh and can you add a bit of honey, Honey?'

'Already on it!' Ianto shouted from the kitchen.

An hour or so later and Ianto had got Scott out of bed, with the sweet aroma of freshly ground coffee, so that he isn't late for work. Got his suit on. Had full English mad by the lovely Scott then headed off to the Hub.

It was 9:30 by the time he got their as he couldn't bear being early, in case Jack was in. After last night, Ianto knew that he wouldn't have come back straight away probably gone up to a high building to sulk.

It was all quite when Ianto got in which was strange as usually by this time Owen would be having a big tantrum about how he 'needed coffee' or 'Where's the Teaboy'. But there was nothing, just the sound of the rift monitor and a few computers.

Most of the lights were off, as Torchwood had apparently gone green, except for Jack's office though which meant Jack was back. At the moment though Ianto really couldn't be bothered shouting so carried on walking towards his own desk, where he saw a post-it note.

It read:

_**Ianto,**_

_**Rift gone mad! Be back in a few hours. Jack should be back in a couple of hours too. (Still sulking)Lots of Goss!**_

_**Tosh xx**_

After he had stopped laughing he looked around to see if there was any mess to tidy, surprising not, but he did see another post-it note on the coffee machine.

_**Ianto mate, **_

_**make sure there's a nice warm coffee and some bics when I get back.**_

_**Owen.**_

'Eye candy! How are you?' As soon as the sound hit his ears Ianto jumped. This soon changed to a roll of the eyes as he realised who it was.

'What are you doing here John?' Ianto tried to keep his voice calm.

'Am I not allowed to visit an ex-boyfriend of mine?'

'No. Now get out! Too much has happened in this week and it's only Tuesday! I do not need you messing it up for me even more!'

'I saw. That was some beating yesterday and jack never misses a chance to hit someone out cold in pub brawl! I wonder why he didn't last night.'

'You were there?'

'Oh yeah caught the whole thing. Walked in to see Jack's remarkable coat and there has was talking to an extremely handsome young man. Not as fetching as you though eye candy, not many are to be honest.'

'That handsome man your talking about is my boy!'

'You and Jackie aren't together anymore! Oh well that ruined the plan... I have to come up with a new one. But that still doesn't explain why he didn't fight back yesterday.'

'he deserves everything he gets! He always asking for trouble but can never take the beating afterwards! I'm glad I'm not with him anymore! He's an idiot that doesn't understand the meaning of a relationship!'

'Well your right about some of those facts. But to be honest you're not fooling anyone! You obviously still in love with Jack. Once you're hooked you can't get out but most importantly you don't want to be. Why do you think I still try and get him back after what? 2... 3 years? Because I love him maybe in a twisted way but I still love him and so do you.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ianto finally spoke up.' Your actually an okay guy when you're not trying to kill me.'

'Why did you split with Jack anyway? You said something about the relationship... NO! He cheated didn't he! The bugger! '

'Yep and to top it off it was with Gwen!'

'No. Not the black pineapple haired woman that always goes on about how Jack loves her! I thought she was joking! Jack has better taste than her surely. He must have had A LOT of booze in him!'

Ianto couldn't stop laughing John's reaction was just so different to how you would expect.

Suddenly the cog door alarms went off and Tosh, Owen, gwen and jack all ran inside the hub guns pointing.


	13. Chapter 12

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN QUITE A LOT OF GWEN-BASHING **

Chapter 13

John ducked down behind the desk whispering 'I need to talk to you!'

'meet me in the archives, 10 minutes!'

'Deal. See you there.' John pressed a few buttons on his wrist strap then slowly disappeared. Ianto was still quite shocked from the exit, until he heard Jack's familiar voice shouting orders.

'Ianto! Where are you?'

'I'm right here, sir. But could you please keep the noise level down? You may give me a headache.'

'Guy's he's alright! He's not shown up!'

'Who's not here?' Ianto knew exactly who they were looking for he just loved playing the innocent Teaboy sometimes. Messing with Jack's head making him worry is just an added bonus.

'Jack another Rift alert went off 30 seconds ago from inside the hub!'

'He's here then?'

'Well... as the alert went off inside the hub, he could anywhere on earth or any other planet for that matter. It should only take a few minutes to get an exact location if he is still on earth that is.'

'Get on it now!'

'Who's inside the hub? Will anyone please explain?'

'John Hart. He killed jack last night then left a note saying he was coming for you.' Owen answered.

'What all this fuss is over John? Why didn't you say! He was here 15 minutes ago. Just left as the door opened letting you guys in.' Ianto tried to keep hold of the mask he pulled trying not to laugh, he wasn't lying really, and I mean he did leave. Just instead of a different planet it was a different room.

'Are you alright? Did he hurt you?' jack suddenly swept over trying to check he was okay. 'Owen I want you to run a full check on Ianto make sure he's ok.'

'I'm fine he didn't touch me! I can look after myself! I don't need someone to look after me all the time!'

'What did he want?'

'Oh you know he just wanted a chat. Pop in and see a friend. Rehab hasn't really been working out for him at the moment.' Tosh began to giggle, she could see how much fun Ianto was having but she knew the effect it was giving to Jack.

'Really Ianto. Come on. Do you know where he went?' Jack tried to stay calm. _Why was Ianto acting like this when his life could be in danger? Was he really that angry with Jack?_

'Oh. He just popped down to the archives. Wanted to have a little look around.' Ianto ended the short sentences with a smile.

'Seriously Ianto stop messing me about! Where is he?'

'Jack, read my lips. He. Has. Gone. Flipped a switch on his wrist strap then disappeared!'

Jack quickly pulled his sleeve up his arm then started to shout all over again 'He stole it! Of all the things he could have taken! This time I'm gonna kill him!'

'Well... I'm finished with this paperwork. I'll be down in the archives. If you need a coffee call on the earpiece. Only doing coffee runs after an hour though that way you have some time to finish the reports.' As everyone one began to groan and sit in their places, Jack ran after Ianto 'Ianto. About last night I'm sorry. I shouldn't have provoked Scott last night, he's a good man.'

'Yeh he is. Can we talk about this some other time jack I don't really feel like talking right now.'

'Right of course sorry to hold you up.'

TWTWTW

'John.' Ianto's whisper echoed all the way through the archives. 'Where are you?'

'I'm right here, eye candy. Don't get your panties in a twist!'

'will you shut up! Jack has suspicions that your here!'

'well... Did you tell him I was here?'

'No, but jack doesn't trust me anymore just as I don't trust him! Plus if he finds you down here then I will be retconned or worse, DEAD!'

'Please. Like Jack would pull the trigger on you!'

'You'd be surprised! So anyway... You wanted to chat.' Ianto showed John towards the worn down couch then sat down himself.

'yes. I want to help!'

TWTWTW

'Where is he? I thought he was going to keep his earpiece in! It's been 2 hours!'

'Jack calm down! He's probably just Reading a very interesting file! Or maybe he's got a lot of stuff to sort out! That place is a mess!' Gwen tried to distract Jack from his ex-lover.

'Just shut up Gwen! You're not helping! I wasn't asking you! Are you a super tech genius? No. So shut it!' Jack's voice slowly calmed as he turned to Tosh. 'Can you run a scan, check that he's alright and did you find out where John ended up?'

'The scan for Ianto will take a few minutes and John must have blocked the signal with your wrist strap.'

'What exactly do you think is happening Jack?' Owen questioned although he already guessed the answer.

'Jack... There are no life forms in the archives. Ianto's not down there!'

'What do you mean he's not down their? He hasn't left the archives we would have seen him! Scan again!'

'Jack, I've already scanned the whole building twice he isn't here! Were the only life forms in the building apart from the weevils and Myfanwy.'

'Then I'll go check myself!'

'Jack mate, you aren't exactly the most popular person in Ianto's life at the moment maybe it would be best if me or Tosh went to have a look? He trusts us more right now.' Owen claimed.

'Owens right maybe he should go check. If Ianto has gone through all that effort not to be found I doubt he wants to see you, especially after last night!' Tosh began to reason, but Jack was having none of it.

'I'm the boss, so I'm going to find him! That's final!'

'You need to watch out Harkness, because one day you will lose everything, and trust me when I say it's not gonna be death that takes them, It will be your own selfishness!'

'I guess it's a shame I suppose because that day passed 7 months ago, and I didn't stop it.' Tears began to well up until he continued with a sniff. 'Right well I'm going to find him! Keep the headset on in case something's wrong.' Then he sprinted off to the dark depths of the archives searching for the man he loved.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

'Ianto... are you alright? You said you were going to make some coffee. Ianto?'

The archives were a lot darker than usual, as only Ianto's lamp from his desk lit up the hallways.

*Beep Beep*

Two small familiar beeps began to ring through the hallway as Jack picked up his wrist strap from the small desk. He slowly waved his fingers around the flashing light. There's only one person who has the technology to contact him in this century.

TWTWTW

_1 hour earlier..._

'John how exactly are you going to help me? I don't need help! With my job, my relationship! My life is going great right now, so I don't need you messing it up!'

'Hold on a minute firstly I wouldn't be messing it up I would be fixing it, and secondly I never said what I was going to help you with how do you know I was going to help with your job or relationship for all you know I could have just wanted to take you away... You've pretty much told me everything that's going wrong in your life though because of those last few sentences. I can help Ianto but you have to let me.' John paused waiting for Ianto's answer.

'Fine then. I'll give you one week. If I'm not feeling better by then, I'm finished, With Torchwood and everyone in it... Ok?'

'Ok.' John lips curled up in a very happy but not as disturbing, as usual, This time it was a smile of pure delight.

TWTWTW

Jack, Owen and Gwen all stood around tosh and her computer as she worked viciously trying to collect enough data to track the latest rift alert they had missed, again, while waiting for their coffee.

Jack, what exactly happened down there? Where's Ianto? Is he alright?'For once Owen was truely worried for the young Teaboy, hoping he hadn't done something stupid like toping himself.

'I don't know, but I can show you what I found.'

Jack began to work on the wrist strap which no longer appeared to be 'stolen'. Then Owen's frustrated look, of not knowing what happened changed to worry and anger as a hologram of Captain John hart appeared from the wrist strap.

'Jackie boy! How are you? Actually hold that thought because I can kind of guess. Well seeing as this message is playing. You can see that Eye candy is missing, or did you forget about him? Again?' John voice switched from playful to frustrated as the Welshman was brought up, which seemed to confuse the others, since when did Ianto get close to john.

Everyone began to whisper the young Welshman's name and tears fell down Jack's cheeks. The message continued.

'Ianto! Do you have anything to say to that sexy boss of yours?'

There was a grunt in the background, and a ring of the phone.' Not really. I'll get the phone.'

'Well at least say goodbye to that sweet Girl and medic? John called through the hallway. The sound of mumbling from the other side of the room rang out in the silent hologram. 'Or let me kill the dumb one? Rehab hasn't really worked like I said before there just so boring.'

Gwen began to laugh and snort at the comment not realising he wanted to kill her, but instead believing that she was smarter than Toshiko, whilst everyone else snickered because they knew exactly why she was laughing which seemed to confuse her a lot.

'Which rehab is this exactly? Oh yeah, that was just Scott. Told him I'd be gone for a while on a business trip but would ring him when I free.'

'Well now you're in the picture you can say your goodbyes.'John took hold of him, and then began to walk out of the picture leaving Ianto on his own.

'Great. Thanks John!'

'You're welcome!' was the only response heard until John ran back into the picture, to whisper something in his ear, which caused him to have a laughing fit.

'Just leave me to talk to them. Please.'

'Ok. But we are leaving in half an hour just to be on the safe side.'

'Sure. I'm almost packed.'

'I'll finish for you; give you a bit more time. Don't do anything stupid though. Stick to what you said!'

'Ok. So... Tosh, Owen. Urm... don't really know what to say. I know that I just got back, and I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer but it's so much harder than I thought and a lot of people are getting hurt I mean I've only been here what 1-2 weeks tops and Scott has already had his first brawl with Jack. Jack I don't understand why you never tried to hit him back but thanks. I'm very grateful. I'm leaving with john. He's actually a lot nicer when you get to know him, apart from trying to kill you the odd time, but he only did it because he was hurt. He still loves you jack, and you leaving him was like stabbing him in the heart. He's helped me to realise a lot of things today which is one of the main reasons why I can't stay any longer. I have no idea where the doctor went but say goodbye to him for me. Ha-ha. I can understand why you left me for him jack he's an amazing man. I just want you to understand why I'm leaving, it's not because of you, and yes I know that it sounds cringe but it's true I'm not angry with you or Gwen if anything I'm happy for you because although I can't have you I get to see you happy with someone else. Gwen you might as well get off your high horse though, I mean no one likes a welsh, backstabbing, boyfriend stealing psychopath. I'm angry with myself; I don't even care if you too are together which is why I'm angry. I should be angry with you, I loved Jack with all my heart and I still do... which is why I have to let you go... Goodbye jack...'

'Ianto, I don't want anyone else. I want you...'

The picture began to fade and jack turned towards Gwen and wiped away the tears, 'this is your entire fault! Because of you, I lost him! The one good thing in my life! I loved him, Gwen. Did you know that! The one person I have truly loved in my immortal life! And now he's gone!'

'Jack I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen.' Gwen voice was very quiet and shaky from fear.

'Oh what did you expect Gwen!' Owen interrupted. 'Did you expect him to forget it, open you in with welcome arms! You're pathetic!'

'Who asked you, Owen? Anyway you can't talk! The amount of times you've slept around with me, Tosh, maybe even Jack? Or better Ianto?'

'Yes Gwen but there's a difference, I called it off! You were just as guilty in that as I was.'

'Will you too just shut up? Ianto's running away with John Hart of all people and you guys just want to argue!' Tosh interrupted 'Now we need to find Ianto and fast! Jack when was that message sent, I'm guessing they are at Scott's house now so that's about 5-10 mi-'

*Beep Beep*

'Hold on a minute Tosh I have another message.' Jack began to press button after button then finally after months Jack Harkness got his grin back! 'Tosh we have a Lead!'

**An:/ Sorry for such a long Chapter! The next chapter will be the last unless you want a bit on Janto together in the fic? Maybe their first date back together who knows? Anyway what did you think of Domestic John Hart? YAY or NAY? R&R **


	15. Chapter 14

**AN:/ Sorry I took a while: P this is not the last chapter! I lied sorry but you're just gonna have to go through a few more of my torturing chapters! Ha-ha! Hope you like it! I have the day off school tomorrow so I may post the next chapter up in the next 24 hours as I've already written most of it :P but please still review this Chapter! IT really helps to know whether you like or dislike the chapter **

**Chapter 15**

'John, are you ready to go yet?'

'One second. I just need to find my phone.'

'What? John you don't have a phone!'

'Of course, I have a phone! There so... cool and... Low tech...oh. How do you know I don't have a phone?'

'Jack and his wild stories...'

'right, sorry...'

'It's alright so...are you ready to go now? No more packing?'

'hmm, Yeh I'm ready'

'right well I guess we can go travel the world. We're off on an adventure after all!'

John was too busy pressing buttons on his wrist strap to notice Ianto talking.

'John? What are you doing?'

'What? Oh just checking the next space vessel. Should be here in 4 hours above some car park in central Cardiff. Let's go then.' John lied but Ianto didn't seem to notice as he was too busy trying to forget everyone and everything.

**TWTWTW**

'Jack, what do you mean by "we've got a trace" exactly?' Owen questioned.

'well I don't know what John's plan is but he sent me co-ordinates to a car park in Cardiff _saying be there tonight 8:30pm, ship leaves at 9pm sharp_'

'What, so John doesn't actually want to travel with Ianto?' Owen questioned.

'I'm not sure, but we can't waste this chance! I will not lose him again, even if he hates me. I need to know he's ok. I can't get over him and I never will. At least if he's here, I know if he's safe and alive.'

'I'm coming with you.' Owen stated. 'You may be a total ass sometimes but you really do love Ianto. Even if you have tossed him about while you decide, but... this is really gonna boost your ego... Ianto still loves you. Trust me I'm a doctor. I know these things.'

'Right then, let's go! Tosh stay on the comms and see if you can get hold of communications with the space vessel. It'll be hard but you can try. Gwen... GO HOME! Spend some time with Rhys' Jack then turned towards Owen then ran out the cog doors swiftly followed by Owen.

Gwen stood behind Tosh in silence watching as she worked vigorously to contact the vessel. 'Anything I can do to help? Coffee?' Gwen finally asked.

'Just leave.' Was Tosh's only response as she continued to get in contact.

'I didn't mean for any of this to happen you know! I just wanted Ja-'Gwen was cut off by Tosh.

'Exactly Gwen you just wanted jack! Didn't care about anyone else! Did you even tell Rhys you were pregnant? Did he know you had an abortion Gwen? Rhys deserves so much better than you!'

'Oh get off your high horse, Tosh! I'm not the only one who's messed up in the whole of TORCHWOOD! Heck, everyone's messed up at some point! Even you! Ianto and his cyber girlfriend! He nearly got me killed! Owen having an affair with me, went into a cage with a weevil, then to top it off, he opened the rift letting thousands of people to die! Jack ha, don't get me started on the mighty Captain Jack Harkness! So many secrets! You don't even know his real name! He gets us to do all his dirty work, risking our lives every day! That only leaves you, the faithful Toshiko although, it may not be perceived as faithful to the others, when they here it's a signed contract jack made with UNIT... Is that why you never make the calls to UNIT? Scared of them calling to take you away? None of you can judge me! I've not put anyone in danger! I've not destroyed the world! Ianto left on his own, by choice, I didn't force him!'

'Gwen just leave. Go home before you say something you'll regret! Rhys will be glad to see you.'

Gwen wanted to argue but decided it was best for her own safety to wait till tomorrow when everyone had calmed down and Ianto had completed disappeared. I mean it's not like they'll find Ianto. John must've obviously given jack the wrong co-ordinates to get away.

**TWTWTW**

'Owen how far away are we?' jack questioned as the two men sped down the road in a black SUV.

'Just round this corner jack, are you sure this is the right place? What if john sent us on a wild goose chase? I mean why would hart want to help us?' Owen waited for some answers.

'John isn't as bad as I made him out. He won't hurt Ianto unless his own life depends on it. Which is quite often? Oh and if money is involved so... If this is the wrong car park Ianto's in trouble...I don't know what'll happen to him but I have to stop john and find him...'

'Jack turn in here!' Owen replied.

**TWTWTW**

'What time did you say the ship was passing?' Ianto questioned.

'9 o'clock... we have 45 minutes. Want something to eat eye candy? Maybe fish and chips? If you don't eat now you'll be hungry, when were on the ship because I don't know if they let stow-a-ways order meals...'

'You hungry?'

'Me... Ianto, please I've lasted 3 weeks on a desert island with nothing but a piece of string to chew on... I think I could handle a few days without eating.'

'Right...well I'm hungry so I'll go get some chips!'

**TWTWTW**

'Look over there!' Owen shouted as jack parked on the top floor of the car park.

'John... where's Ianto? Why isn't he here? I'm gonna kill him! If he's harmed him in any way! He'll be sorry!' Jack shouted.

''Calm down, Jack! I'll go talk to him... If Ianto's around, he'll come over but if he sees you , he may just run even further.' Owen reasoned.

'Right okay but if anything happens I'm coming to help and keep the comms on, I want to hear everything.'


	16. Final Chapter :P

**AN:/Final Chapter! Hope you like!**

**WARNING: LOTS OF GWEN BASHING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter 16**

'John.'

'Ahh... the medic... wait where's Jack?'

'Not here... where's Ianto?'

'Gone to get some chips...' there was silence as Owen began to stare him down 'honestly...'

'I'm here to collect him john, sorry your kidnapping scam didn't work.'

John just laughed 'You think I kidnapped him?' the giggles continued 'If I was kidnapping him. Why for starters would I send you a video telling you where we're going and how to find us, which you could have also tracked... give you the co-ordinates for this car park and also I thought the fact that your still alive and uninjured would have been a big give away too...'

'Why is he with you then? What are you up to?'

'Owen?' A confused welsh accent echoed throughout the car park. 'What are you doing here?'

'Ianto! You're alive and you actually have... chips?'Owen turned back to face John with a confused look spread across his face.

'Told you! Ianto chose to come with me. I just wanted to help... Ianto's a nice guy... he deserves to be loved.'

'Thanks John, but seriously Owen what are doing here? I'm not going back! Why should I anyway? Apart from you and Tosh no one would miss me! Gwen despises me! Jack's too loved up with gwen there's no room for me anymore, maybe if I hadn't left six months ago, it would be different. I'm so-'

'You really think Jack loves Gwen? He can't stand the woman!'

'Well... he loves her more than me...He isn't here is he, back at the hub too scared to say Goodbye...'

'Ianto will you just stop Talking for one minute and turn around!'Ianto lips came crashing together.

'Wha-' Ianto was so confused. Why Owen wanted him to turn around, he had no clue.

'No talking! Just turn around and listen.'

John let his curiosity get the better of him and had a sneak peak then grinning bigger than the Cheshire cat himself. 'Don't worry... This is why I wanted to help...'

Ianto was so confused even more now as he thought about what had been said _why I wanted to help? What is he on about?_ Ianto slowly began to turn around, looking at Owen for as long as possible when he saw a familiar figure, he never thought he'd see again.

'Ianto Jones, I would follow you to the end of the universe if I had to... even if I had to end the world meeting my past self but that doesn't matter right now... So don't you dare say That I don't care about you!'

'Jack...' Ianto didn't really know what else to say but so much was going through his mind, mostly along the lines of _he LOVES me! Why else would he come after me? But what about Gwen? I can't stay I have to leave! But I can't I love Jack too much! He's talking need to listen now!_

'Ianto... I'm so sorry... I never should have gone to the pub with Gwen... I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll l do anything. Please just don't leave me... even if we are just friends... I can't stand to lose you again.' Jack had tears flowing down his cheeks as Ianto kept that blank expression. 'Without you I'm lost, please.'

Ianto turned back to John. 'Is this how you help?Just making my departure even harder? You never wanted me to come with you, did you?'

'Ianto, I just wanted to make sure you wanted this... If you still want to come with me, that's fine, but I can't promise you'll come back...'

'Ianto... Please ... If you go... There's no point in me living, I don't want to be immortal. I might as well live in suffering for the next billion years... I ...I love you, Ianto Jones, more than I've ever loved in my entire immortal life.'

'I'm sorry jack but I can't do it! I can't stay with you, flirting with everyone! I'm sorry but I have to go. Goodbye Jack, I'm sorry, Owen can you tell Toshiko I'm sorry too, and tell her I said Goodbye. Jack I don't want you or Gwen to suffer, ask her out... I know she likes you, and that you like her...' Ianto began walking towards John when he was stopped by two very strong firm hands holding onto his shoulders.

'Don't you dare! I love YOU Ianto... Not Gwen _Bloody_ Cooper! In fact right now and for the past 7 months, I've hated her! She ruined the one good thing in my life that kept me going! You are what kept me fighting, I know that sounds cheesy but it's the truth...I need you.' Jack began to slowly walk closer to Ianto, one step at a time until he was face to face with him. He slowly began to kneel down as one hand went to his pocket and the other grabbed hold of Ianto's. Pulling out a red box Jack continued. 'Ianto Jones...Will you do me the h-honour of becoming my husband... Please?'

Ianto didn't know what to say again. He just stood there with his most open looking down at Jack.

Owen couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, he just proposed to a guy and nearly given him a heart attack. He had to save both of them from embarrassment. 'Ianto! Are you alright?' he suddenly shook himself out of the shock and answered the question.

'Yes. Ha-ha yes, Jack! Of course I'll marry you! But answer this where did you get the ring? You didn't have time to get it in the past few weeks I should know, you've been sulking too much! Ha-ha.'

Jack's face saddened as he thought about the question. 'I got it 7 months ago... before you left... I was going to ask you then but Gwen drugged me and yeah you know the rest... I'm so sorry Ianto...'

'Jack...'

'Yeh?'

'What are we gonna do with Gwen? I mean she's not gonna leave you alone.'

'I don't care... You decide.'

'Or you could let me handle her?' Interrupted John 'I'm sure she'll leave you alone then!' Everyone began to chuckle as they thought of John dealing with her. 'I personally think you should let me 'talk' to her it would be so... much fun!

'Sorry john but that's not fair on Gwen... She needs to learn it from me... But if you want to come with me? That's if my fiancé is okay with it?'

'As long as you treat me properly tonight... sure!' Jack joked.

'I promise. Now let's get back to the hub, so I can decide on what to do with Gwen!'

**TWTWTW**

**The next day (early morning)...**

'Jack! Are you in? About yesterday, I'm sorry that it turned out that way but there is a bright side to it!' Gwen had come in early today to try talking to Jack. Now Ianto was out of the way, jack was hers. She slowly began to climb the steps towards Jack's office.

'We need to talk.' Jack's voice was quieter than usual; he is obviously still upset about Ianto departure. Maybe I can fix that!

'You wanted to talk?' As Gwen stood in the centre of the room all she could see was the back of Jack's chair and small parts of the greatcoat. He chair slowly began to swivel round to reveal Captain... JOHN HART? Wearing Jack's coat... Gwen's expression suddenly changed as she reached for her Gun, which wasn't there? She was sure it was there a few seconds ago... 'Where's Jack! What've you done to him?'

'He's out looking for Ianto... won't find him though. Anyway it seems that you've hurt Eye candy and I'm afraid I'm not happy!' John began to reach for his gun pouch, when he noticed Gwen flinch expecting a bullet in her head 'Honestly if I was going to kill you, you would be dead already. Anyway you shouldn't be scared of me... It's him you want to worry about.' Gwen was really confused why was John looking at her like that?

'hello Gwen did you miss me?' Gwen turned around in shock and horror, she didn't not expect that!'


End file.
